The sun, moon and sky together
by YokaiAce
Summary: Alexander: "on the eve of battle, it's hardest to be alone" Hephaistion: "then perhaps, perhaps this is farewell, my Alexander." Despite Hephaistion's words, Alexander still pays a visit to Hephaistion's tent. A pure and passionate love scene which portrays their longing and deep trust towards each other.


Alexander: On the eve of battle it's hardest to be alone.

Hephaistion: Then perhaps…perhaps this is farewell, my Alexander.

Hephaistion watched as Alexander made his way into his tent. Uncertain, he turns away. He longed for Alexander, but it was focus which was needed at the moment. A night together with a beloved would prove to be fatal for the next day, for by then, the mind would still wander between the sweet kisses and passionate touches which were shared. Nothing could go wrong the next day. It were the lives of thousands which were at stake, and he didn't want the king, nor himself, to lose focus. After the battle was won, Hephaistion swore to himself that he would spend every single capable moment with his beloved, but not at the moment. Not tonight.

Slowly he made his way into his own tent, sensing the loneliness Alexander spoke of. It were emotions such as fear, anxiety, hope, uncertainty, strength and yet weakness which would overthrow one's mind and body, making it seem like the loneliest of all moments.

Dispirited, Hephaistion undressed himself and wore his night gown, gently lying on the mattress, and eventually looking at the tent's ceiling, of which its red fabric was so nicely illuminated by the fire.

He put his hands under his head, staring into blank space, thinking of how many moments he had shared with Alexander. It was only after a while that he got a book and started reading, with hopes of becoming tired enough to sleep. Page after page, and yet there he lied, almost fully awake. The minutes seemed endless to him. Deceivingly he stood up, making his way to the fire, with the aim of putting it out, and finally getting a night's sleep, when all of a sudden he felt a hand placed on his. Surprised he turned around, only to see that the one who stopped him from putting out the fire was Alexander.

"Alexander…" Hephaistion uttered. Before he could speak more he was interrupted.

"Before you put it out, let me at least see your beautiful eyes once more, before darkness covers them." He gently whispered, staring strongly and yet venerably into Hephaistion's eyes.

Alexander had a way of enchanting Hephaistion. He was taken aback by him. His deep yet soothing voice, slightly made him quiver.

"Alexander" he whispered, placing his hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Not tonight." He said gently. "We need to focus. This is one of the biggest battles yet to be fought. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

Almost desperately Alexander replied "Hephaistion. Understand that if I stay alone any longer, I won't sleep at all. I need you right now." He said while he gently caressed Hephaistion's cheek, admiring his beauty. One thing Alexander did know, was that none would ever be able to compare themselves to Hephaistion. Neither in looks nor soul. It was only him which made him feel that way.

"I won't ask for everything tonight. But at least let me sleep by your side, that way…. I feel like I can do anything" he said, with a pitying voice. He was confident about the mission, but afraid. Fear drives all men, as he once said.

Hephaistion couldn't help but portray a sense of sympathy in his eyes, directed towards his loved one. As Alexander touched his cheek, he gently closed his eyes, letting himself feel the warmth only Alexander could give him.

"You speak what I feel. I long for you. Your warmth. It has been way too long. Let us talk for a bit, and then sleep. When we enter Hades, as you said, I shall give you whatever you ask for… my king." Hephaistion said with a soothing voice, revealing a faint smile.

It was when Hephaistion placed a metal piece over the fire, when Alexander gently kissed him on his lips. His body reacted so emotionally, like it never did before. How many battles they fought before they arrived to his. How many nights it has been since they spent enough time together. But he knew that no time on earth, was enough to make him tired of Alexander, for he was all he wanted.

"Hephaistion. What is the matter?" Alexander asked concerned, after he realized that his beloved one's eyes slowly filled themselves with tears, making those blue eyes seem even more ravishing than they already were, and making his loved one seem beautiful, in a way different than usual.

"All over again, I just realized…" Hephaistion began softly "how much I love you. I long for you…" he stopped as he tried to calm down. "Your gentleness. It is as if it's been a long time since I felt it." He said, looking into Alexander's eyes.

At this Alexander embraced the lonely one with full strength. It was nothing new, but the way Alexander and Hephaistion felt the same way, surprised Alexander on all occasions. To both of them, the other was the only one who made them feel fulfilled.

Alexander loosened his embracement and slowly led Hephaistion to the mattress.

With all gentleness, he kissed Hephaistion. Over and over again, he would caress his cheek, play with his hair, softly embrace him, and once again kiss him. To feel the warmth and love of the other, this was the only way to make them forget the loneliness.

It was after a while they began to talk, but on eve's such as these, words poorly came by, for their hearts spoke out through their actions.

Alone, their eyes would have closed by sunrise, but only next to each other, they were capable of sleeping soundly, as the darkness was still evenly spaced.

It was one of their purest and yet most passionate moments, where nothing but love was portrayed. Both of them were the sun and the moon, and both of them were the sky. Whether light or dark, they were always together even if it meant that fire would be replaced by ice.

This was their fate.

Note: Fire represent sun while moon represents ice (since the moon is minus 173 degree Celsius during nighttime)


End file.
